


A genoux

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voix de Sam remplit la pièce comme elle ne l’a plus fait depuis bien longtemps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A genoux

\- Suce.  
La voix de Sam remplit la pièce comme elle ne l’a plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Ce qu’ils avaient traversé tous les deux avait pendant longtemps annihilé toute envie de sexe entre eux.  
Il n’avait pas vu venir cela. Pour autant, il était à genoux devant son frère et celui-ci n’avait eu qu’à lui jeter un regard pour qu’il sache quoi faire. Ses mains tremblantes d’envie avaient défait hâtivement ceinture et jean.  
\- Suce, eut besoin d’ordonner à nouveau Sammy.  
Il n’eut pas besoin de le dire une troisième fois, Dean se jetant presque avidement sur la queue lourde.


End file.
